


冤家路窄2

by whiteoldorange



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteoldorange/pseuds/whiteoldorange





	冤家路窄2

在一起……是不可能的。  
这是钟霖对自己最后的麻痹。  
高二的时候，他对于性取向有了更深刻的理解。发现了自己是个天然弯，也发现了自己曾经对周盛那些算不上讨厌却偏偏要和他做对的心情，就像是其他男生欺负他们喜欢的女孩子那样。  
可那时的他已经是让各科老师都头疼不已的问题学生。而周盛一篇入选全国二等奖的作文传遍了整个朋友圈。  
曾经也是水火不容，王不见王的校园对头，到如今，却已经是连站在一起比较的资格都没有了。  
高三一年，钟霖突然发奋学习，以一种让老师都大吃一惊的进步趋势冲进了一本线，最后考入了一所还过得去的普通大学。而周盛考入了一所国内鼎鼎有名的老牌学府。两人一南一北，从身到心，都再没有重逢的机会。  
那些孤独难捱的夜晚，他为了让自己不要那么想这个人，一遍遍地在脑海里想象，在遥远的另一座城市，周盛正牵着一个漂亮又聪明的女孩，和她一起去教室里上课，在开满荷花的水池边约会，在无人的路灯下接吻。  
这样的周盛，居然会在酒吧随便捡个人打一炮，想想也还真是幻灭。  
  
那晚上，钟霖做了一个梦，他梦见自己当年好好学习，和周盛去了同一所学校。他们一起上课，一起约会，然后他在一间明亮宽敞的空教室里向周盛告了白，周盛笑着亲吻他的唇，揉捏他发红的耳垂，用低沉性感的声音喊他宝贝。  
他从梦中惊醒，眼前只有黑暗的狭小的卧室和乱糟糟的摆设。  
他可以喜欢周盛，可以追随着周盛跑。  
可周盛不可以堕落。  
钟霖解锁了手机，删掉了周盛的微信，清空所有聊天记录。  
做完这一切之后，他小心地摸了摸自己的脸，发现自己在无声地哭。  
  
整个周末，钟霖都把自己关在家里面，努力去忘记前一天发生的荒唐事，想到那些暗恋成疾的日日夜夜，和最终这个荒诞的重逢，他甚至丢人地大哭了一场。最终清醒过来，顿时觉得神清气爽。  
过去的就让他过去吧，前天……就当是被狗咬了一口。  
他翻开衣柜，找出了一件新的衬衫穿上。修身的白色衬衣显出了他纤长好看的身体线条。  
“我看起来是有点孱弱了，难怪都能被那种傻逼压。”钟霖喃喃自语道。随即发现自己有不由自主地想起了那个傻逼，顿时表情变得十分复杂。  
他静静地看着全身镜前的自己，然后往脑袋上重重敲了一下。  
  
“早啊，妙妙姐。”钟霖走进办公室，跟坐在自己前面的女同事顺手打了个招呼。  
“早啊，小霖。”顾妙妙笑着抬头回道，“哟，这周末是遇上什么好事了吗，看起来春风得意的。”  
真是哪壶不开提哪壶。  
为了在照顾自己的前辈面前维持形象，钟霖硬着头皮继续笑道：“没有啊，大概是昨天睡的比较好吧。”  
钟霖刚把东西往桌上一搁，都还没来得及坐稳，经理突然急匆匆地走进了这间办公室。  
“许经理早啊。”钟霖还站着，就顺便和他打了个招呼。  
没想到许经理看了他一眼，朝他点点头：“钟霖，你到我办公室来一下。”  
作为曾经的问题学生，钟霖对这句话并不陌生，但不知道为什么，他突然有一种不详的预感。  
压下心中奇怪的不安，他快步跟上经理的背影。  
许经理回到办公室，拿起桌上的车钥匙，一副来不及解释快上车的表情对钟霖说：“跟上。”  
“……好的。”  
钟霖深知，这个时候就什么都不该问，到领导想跟你解释的时候他自然会解释的。  
反正不是要把我卖掉就好了，钟霖想。  
车开出去几百米，许经理终于开口了：“小钟啊，我现在去和合作商谈一笔生意。”  
“啊……好，可我什么都没准备，不要紧吧？”  
“没关系，你就在旁边听听，记点笔记学习一下就行。”许经理叹了一口气，“本来吧，这个项目我是交给小杨负责的，但他今天早上跟我说起晚了现在路上堵车赶不上了，荒唐！我让他把文件什么发给你，你等会儿在路上看看。”  
“是。”  
虽然心里觉得有点对不起小杨，但钟霖知道这对他来说是一个千载难逢的好机会。他不敢有怠慢，立马埋头搜起来资料。  
这是他第一次接洽这家公司的业务，但是对方的公司名字……怎么总感觉在哪里见过？  
直到他跟在许经理身后和对方的负责人打招呼的时候，他才反应过来。  
这他娘的是周盛的公司啊。  
周盛的职务比许经理高一些，许经理的态度很是恭敬。不过周盛确是一副随和的态度。  
钟霖微低着头，感觉到周盛的目光在自己身上一扫而过。他心底一阵悸动。  
他认出自己了吗……不过前两天刚睡过一觉，没认出来才比较奇怪吧。  
“这位是？”周盛问道，“之前好像没见过他。”  
我去你妈的没见过。钟霖自暴自弃，这能在心里痛骂周盛。  
“哦哦，今天小杨有急事来不了了，这是我们部门另一个优秀的员工。”  
“叫钟霖。”  
“哦，钟霖啊……”周盛笑着念了一遍，特意在霖字上加中了一下。  
钟霖脑子里嗡地一声，感觉到了某种危险的信号。  
许经理还真的是把他给卖了。  
  
钟霖面前摊着一本笔记本，上面密密麻麻地记着会议内容。  
这是他高三时候养成的习惯。因为突然想认真学习，然而功课实在落下太多以至于听不懂老师在讲些什么。于是他就尽力把老师讲的每个字都抄下来，回去再反复研究。这个技能练到后来，就到了即便他大脑放空想其他的事情，手也能自己把对方的话摘抄下来。  
周盛讲话的时候，他就埋头写字，等其他人都抬头看ppt，他才借机悄悄看周盛一眼。  
他今天把头发用发胶固定起来，穿了一件冷烟灰色的衬衫，下半身虽然被会议桌挡住了，钟霖却可以轻易地想象那双被西装裤包着的大长腿和锃亮的定制皮鞋。  
周盛的声音沉稳威严，但又不失温和。是那种让人一听就会想到霸道总裁，天之骄子的声线。  
仿佛前两天那个话语轻佻地调戏他，还试图和他phone sex的老变态不是他似的。  
钟霖一边想，一边忿忿地在一页新的本子上写下了周盛的名字。一笔一画咬牙切齿地写，力透纸背。  
周盛这个人，就像他的名字一样。细致周到，年轻气盛，不熟悉的人看了都找不出一点毛病。但是钟霖偏偏就是喜欢不起来他。  
他开始细数周盛的缺点，什么我行我素，目中无人，思想龌龊之类之类的，想到一条就在周盛的名字边上写一笔正字。  
写到第二个正的长竖时，他迷迷糊糊地想，周盛太持久了，上次和他做差点被搞死在床上。  
但是这个也可以说是优点吧？钟霖有点脸发烫，于是鬼使神差的在周盛名字的另一侧打了一个勾。  
那他长得帅，简直是天菜级别的帅，这个也可以打个勾。  
声音……声音也好听，打勾。  
以前成绩很好，现在事业有成……算一个勾吧。  
不对啊，怎么勾要比正字笔画多了。  
钟霖烦躁地翻过那一页，也不好意思再往上面写字，干脆认真听许经理讲话。  
“……上一个季度和我们有合作的几个公司的反馈也都很不错，具体的数据让小杨给贵公司介绍一下，小……”许经理话没说完，突然意识自己身边坐的是个完全不知道流程赶鸭子上架的员工，正尴尬地想着怎么给他一个台阶下，却见钟霖很自然地走到了前面。  
钟霖的内心其实挺平静的，这种淡定来自于学渣时期猝不及防被老师点起来上黑板做题的经验，以及刚才在车上读完所有文件后的信心。  
小杨发给他的文件里有做好的ppt和发言稿，他其实只需要照着稿子念出来就行了。但是当他在前面站定，猛然抬头看到一会议室的人都在盯着他看的时候，他还是下意识地咽了口唾沫。  
他不敢和周盛对视，但又特别不想在他面前丢脸。靠着这股气硬是抗下了紧张，表面平静地开始了演讲。  
“这是xx公司与我们合作后产能提升的百分比……”钟霖一边讲一边看了一眼许经理，然后发现他正在朝着自己悄悄挤眉弄眼。钟霖通过那个眼神的方向推测了一下，领导这是让他多和周盛眼神交流一下。  
钟霖下意识地看向了周盛，于是和周经理来了个实打实的四目相对。只是这一次与之前所有的感觉都不一样。不是针锋相对，也没有欲望横流。周盛看着他的目光里带着赞许和鼓励。  
钟霖只觉得心都好像漏跳了一拍。  
原来有一天，我也可以站在台上，被周盛这样仰望着吗？他恍惚地想着。  
好在属于其他人的视线，让他及时地回到了会议室中，继续读完了他手中的演讲稿。直到下台的时候，他才感到腿紧张地有些发软，后背也微微汗湿了。周盛的目光一路追随他回到座位上，缠绵而暧昧。又在他坐定的时候及时收回，仿佛什么事也没发生。  
上午的谈话进行得很顺利，双方签订了合作协议，后面的行程也变得轻松愉快起来。在公司的食堂吃完午饭后，将有专人带他们去参观公司的生产线，以便探讨进一步的合作方向。  
午饭后，钟霖单独去了一趟洗手间。他一边对着镜子整理自己的衣领，一边想起上午的事情，还觉得有一些不真实感。若不是今天事出突然，他甚至要怀疑这一切都是周盛安排好的，不然哪能他刚删了人家的微信，就又和他意想不到的相遇了呢？  
现在想想，虽然他不愿意承认，但缘分这个东西还真是妙不可言。  
镜子后面出现了另一个人影，钟霖愣了一下，转身招呼：“周经理好。”  
“现在还叫周经理吗？”周盛笑盈盈地看着他，指了指自己的手机，“我们可还有一笔帐还没算呢，林、先、生。”  
这里是你公司，正经一点行不行，钟霖在心里吐槽到。  
“其实你早就认出我了吧，周盛。”钟霖说。  
“呵呵，这么说你也早就认出我了，那为什么那天不告诉我呢？”周盛笑道。  
“我们以前的关系好像没有好到哪里去吧？”  
“我不介意从现在开始发展新的关系。先把微信加回来怎么样？”  
“很抱歉，这个项目不是我负责的。等我的同事回来，以后你去加他的微信吧。”钟霖说。  
“你……”周盛刚要继续说些什么，门口又传来了脚步声，是许经理来卫生间了。  
“哟，周经理，小钟。”许经理问，“在聊什么呢？”  
“哦，我想要一些刚才会议上资料，这不想问小钟交换一下微信吗？”  
“哦，好的，周经理有问题可以尽管问小钟，这孩子办事能力还挺强的。哈哈。”  
当着领导的面，尤其是刚刚夸完自己的领导，钟霖实在说不出什么拒绝的话。只好硬着头皮和周盛交换了微信。  
下午参观工厂的时候，钟霖寸步不离地跟着许经理，生怕有落单被周胜逮到的机会，不过大概是他想多了，周盛并没有那么多时间陪着他们一起参观，他只待大概不到半小时，就先行告辞离开了。  
钟霖说不出是高兴还是失望，倒是许经理悄悄地拍了拍他的肩。  
“小伙子今天表现的不错，周经理看起来也很赏识你，继续努力！”  
中年人的耿直鸡汤总算是把他从风花雪月的幻想中拉了出来，听到许经理的这番话，钟霖受宠若惊的道一声谢，心里也不禁暗暗开心了起来。  
周胜直到晚上才再次出现，他找到许经理，说想请他吃一顿私人性质的晚饭再回去。  
“这……可我是开车过来的，还得送小钟回去呢。”许经理犹豫道。  
“没关系，让小钟一起来吧。”周盛说。他心说其实是你沾了钟霖的光，我主要还是想请钟霖吃饭。“我们公司有代驾，我等会儿找人把你们送回去。”  
许经理高高兴兴地答应了。钟霖没有办法，只好跟在两位领导的后面。  
  
饭桌上，几杯酒下肚，向来严肃的徐经理也有些放开了，开始拉着两个年轻人聊天。  
“原来周经理今年才28岁，和小中是同龄呐。如此年轻有为，真是前途不可量啊。小钟要多跟周经理学习啊。”  
“哪有，许经理才是值得仰慕的前辈呢。”周盛圆滑地接话道，“我的年龄比您小，许经理喊我小周就行了。”  
切，那我还比你大两个月呢，我可以叫你小周吗？钟霖在心里说。  
“今天谢谢小周的请客了，来，小钟我们一起敬周经理一杯。”  
钟霖撑起笑脸，硬着头皮又给自己倒了一杯红酒。  
钟霖不太会喝酒，而且一般只能喝啤酒。红酒对他来说既容易上头又不好喝。然而席上的另外两个人酒量都不错，喝这么久还看不出一点醉意。作为这里阶层最低的人，他也只好舍命陪君子。  
“钟霖是不是不太能喝酒啊，脸都红了。”周盛微笑着看他，“没关系的，不用喝完，今晚随意点就好。”  
虽然周盛给了台阶，但毕竟不能拂许经理的面子，钟霖还是坚持喝了几杯，最后醉的都有些迷糊了，全靠看着周盛强撑精神。  
这个人，脸帅的都可以当咖啡因用了，他心想。  
周盛也不生气，任他这么盯着。不如说，他似乎乐在其中。  
最终钟霖还是几乎醉趴在了桌子上。恍惚间，他感觉到周盛走到了自己的身边，对许经理说，“我让我助理开您的车把您送回去，小钟就和我一起吧，我顺路打车送他。”  
周盛送我……那我还回得去吗。钟霖自嘲地心想。不过无所谓了，反正该做的也都做过……  
  
他没有想错，再次醒来的时候眼前果然不是自己的家。那个道貌岸然的周胜正坐在身边，一边擦头发，一边俯身看着他。  
“你醒了？”周盛笑眯眯地说，“憋了一整天，终于有机会和你独处了。”  
“少废话，你要做就快做。”钟霖翻了个身背对他。  
“哎，宝贝，别那么心急嘛。”周盛摸了摸他的头发，“先去洗个澡，到床上再说。”  
“……我不洗，我就借你的沙发凑合一晚上好了。”  
“乖，听话。不然你是想我帮你洗吗？”  
钟霖权衡了一下觉得他真的是能做出这种事的人，只好乖乖地起身走进了浴室。  
“毛巾，内裤和睡衣都用我的吧。”周盛说，“都是洗过的，放心。”  
“就没有新的吗？”  
“你要求还挺高。”周盛暧昧地笑了笑，“本来应该是有的，不过既然是你要换，那就没有了。”  
钟霖不想理会他的变态恶趣味，哦了一声走进了浴室。  
周盛家的浴室很大，花洒也很舒服，比他自己那间出租屋里的要舒服不少。洗完澡以后，整个人筋骨都松弛了不少，他整个人散发着周盛的洗发膏和沐浴露留下的淡淡清香，加上浴室里残留着的些许香水味，就好像整个人浸泡在周盛的气味里，让他羞红了脸。  
他别别扭扭的穿着睡衣走出了浴室，被早有准备的周盛拉着来到了卧室。  
钟霖闭着眼睛缩在床上，打算等会儿不管周盛对他做什么他都要用强大的演技假装一点也不在意的样子。没想到周盛只是睡在了他身边，关上灯，还贴心地给他掖了掖被角。  
“不闹你了，睡吧。”周盛说，“明天还要上班吧，到时候我送你去。”  
“诶？”钟霖小声地发出了讶异的声音。  
“怎么，很失望？”周盛看着他，眼睛在黑暗的房间里依然显得亮亮的。  
“那倒没有，我就怕你欲求不满半夜把我闹醒，像上次那样。”  
“哟，记这么清楚呢？”周盛调笑道，“看来上次我表现不错。”  
“滚！”钟霖背过身去，不想理他。没想到周盛就着这个姿势，搂着他的腰把他抱进怀里，胸膛贴着他的后背，温热的呼吸洒在他的颈间。  
“其实我不想放你睡的，我还有很多话想说。”周盛在他耳边呢喃道，“不过眼下还是你好好休息重要，所以你就先答应我一件事好不好？答应了我就让你好好睡一觉。”  
“什么事。”  
“这次不要再删我的微信了。”  
钟霖一愣。  
说实话，他觉得自己不会再有决心第二次删掉周盛。更何况周盛和他的直系领导都快称兄道弟了，就算删掉又怎么样，他照样找得到自己。  
“行行行，我不删就是了。”  
“真乖。”周盛亲了亲他的耳垂，呼出的气让钟霖在他怀里一抖，“那……宝贝晚安。”  
  
周盛这次倒还真遵守了诺言，让钟霖安安稳稳睡到了天亮。早上，他被周盛的手机铃声叫醒，迷迷糊糊地还没有清醒，就让周盛拍着背又给哄睡了，直到迟到的边缘才被他叫起来，匆忙洗漱完搭着他的车去了公司。  
虽然前一天喝的多，但也许是因为睡眠质量好，钟霖觉得今天早上格外地精神。周盛笑着从反光镜里看了他一眼，把一个保鲜袋袋着的三明治和一杯牛奶递给他：“来，趁热吃点。”  
钟霖受宠若惊：“谢谢。”  
“不用客气。”周盛说，“你要是真的觉得谢谢不如今晚再来我家一趟。”  
“晚上来你家干嘛？”钟霖下意识反问，问完就后悔了。  
“当然是干点晚上该干的事情啦。”周盛痞笑道，“昨晚我可是憋得很辛苦呢。”  
钟霖强忍住朝他翻白眼的冲动。昨晚他又没拒绝，这个人却在那儿装正人君子，现在一大早口头开车，真不知道是什么毛病。  
“喏，你公司到了。”周盛把车停下，揉了一把钟霖的头，“去吧，下班等我来接你。”  
“不是，真要来啊？”钟霖有些无奈，“到时候再说吧。”  
“你可以到时候再说，反正我一定会来的。”周盛笑道，“拜拜啦，宝贝。”  
  
周盛真的是一个我行我素的大傻逼。钟霖在心里想。  
然后在电梯门口遇到了别的部门的一个后辈，小年轻冲他笑了笑：“钟哥早啊，今天看上去心情不错啊。”  
……从哪里看出来的心情不错啊。钟霖对着电梯的镜子照了照，扬起来的嘴角把他潜意识里的那点雀跃暴露的一干二净。  
他的第一个念头是：卧槽，这傻乎乎的表情不会被周盛那孙子瞧见了吧。  
  
钟霖一直以来都是办公室里头几个到的，今天因为周盛的任性几乎是踩着点打卡，同事们抬头看着他风风火火闯进来，都觉得有点新奇。  
“小钟，怎么回事儿啊，今天闹钟坏了？还是路上遇上大堵车了？”顾妙妙问。  
“没，我就是今天出门晚了。”钟霖不好意思地挠挠头。  
“没想到全勤冠军钟霖也有飘了的一天啊。”坐他斜对面的杨森淼揶揄道，“许经理都过来找你好几次了，快去看看吧。”  
“许经理找我？什么事……”钟霖也看向杨森淼，话顿时断在了一半。杨森淼正是那个因为迟到没能跟进项目谈判的小杨，这会儿颜色难看的很，大概是为这事不痛快了。钟霖决定不招惹他，老老实实地去了许经理办公室。  
“小钟啊，来来来。”许经理见他进来，赶紧把他招到身边。  
“昨晚后来就回去了吧，看你喝挺多的，休息的好吗？”  
“谢谢经理关心，我还好。”  
“昨天……”许经理看着他的脸，有些欲言又止，“是周盛送你回家的吗？”  
“嗯，是”  
“你回自己家了？”  
钟霖有些心虚地应道：“是啊，怎么了？”  
“哦哦，没什么，可能是我想多了吧……”许经理揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“刚才周盛给我发邮件说，希望由你来跟进这个合作项目。”  
“我？？”钟霖吓了一跳。  
“是啊，指名道姓要你来……怎么样，你可以吗？”  
“我……可以当然是可以，但这个项目不是一直是杨森淼负责的嘛……这么突然……”  
“小杨那边我去说，给他安排别的工作，这两天你就和他交接一下吧。”许经理叹了口气，又说，“小钟啊，你还太年轻可能不太懂，周盛他……要是对你有什么不好的想法，你可千万别不敢告诉我啊。项目没了就没了，别被人欺负。”  
虽然经理说的很隐晦，钟霖还是听懂了，这是让他小心被潜规则呢。  
殊不知……他早就被周盛睡过了，还是没给一点好处那种白嫖。  
“知道了，谢谢经理。”  
“行，那没什么事的话就先回去工作吧。”  
钟霖向经理道别，走出办公室，差点迎面撞上正往这边走来的杨森淼。  
“杨哥。”钟霖朝他打招呼。  
可杨森淼只是扫了他一眼，什么话也没说，就绕着他走过去了。  
大概是因为项目被抢了在赌气吧。钟霖虽然也有些许的愧疚，却也没太当回事。说到底还是因为杨森淼在重要日子上班迟到，才把这个机会拱手让人了。还导致了他又要继续和周盛纠缠不清。  
不过，周盛为什么要指明他来呢？按钟霖对他以前的了解，他不像是会私事公办的人。  
难道，是真的认可他的能力了吗。  
想到这里，钟霖忍不住勾了勾嘴角，带着自己都没察觉的雀跃回到了座位上。  
  
人在喜悦中便觉得时间也过得很快。转眼就到了下班的时间。钟霖伸了伸懒腰，忽然想起周盛早上说过的一起下班回家。  
他只是随口一提吧……钟霖想着，忍不住打开了微信，看到周盛的聊天框。这个时候，仿佛心有灵犀一般，周盛发来了一条新消息。  
“亲爱的，晚上我有事，不能来接你了，你自己回去吧，乖。”  
草。钟霖心里涌起来一股火气，打字回复：“滚！”  
发泄完脾气后，又诡异地感到了一丝难以言说的失落。  
他烦躁的要命，干脆打开了已经关上的电脑，做起了本来打算留到明天做的工作。  
“小钟还没回去啊？”顾妙妙刚好开完会回来，看到他有些惊讶，“你今天不是不加班吗？”  
“嗯，我把手头上的活干完再走。”  
“最近这么有干劲啊？”顾妙妙笑道，“是不是谈朋友了准备要赚钱养家啦？”  
“哪有的事……”钟霖又不禁想到周盛那一副欠揍的样子，心里堵得慌。  
他努力让自己沉浸在工作中，直到天色黑透，办公室里的同事们都走光，终于把工作做完了。他随手翻了一下手机，被铺天盖地的未读消息淹没了。  
全部都来自周盛。  
“在吗？”  
“你今天也加班啊？”  
“还没下班？”  
“哎呀，怎么不理我了宝贝。”  
“撒娇.jpg”  
他怎么知道我在加班的？钟霖狐疑地回复了一个：“刚才在忙。”  
“现在忙完了？”  
钟霖皱了皱眉，刚想回一个“关你屁事。”周盛一个电话打了过来，钟霖一愣，还是借了起来。  
“你在哪？”周盛问他。  
“在公司啊。”  
“在加班？准备下班了吗？”  
“关你什么事啊？”  
电话那头的周盛轻笑了两声：“好吧，我跟你说实话吧。说有事是骗你的，我一直在你们公司楼下等你。”  
“啊？”钟霖愣了一下，等反应过来他在说什么，心突然猛烈地跳了一下。  
“是我不该逗你，我错了。”等了这么久，周盛却一点也不生气似的，语气里甚至带着宠溺，“工作做完了就下来吧，我送你回去。”  
钟霖啪一下挂了电话，然后用一种极快的速度关电脑整理东西离开办公室，一路冲到楼下，然后才装作不紧不慢地从大门走出来。  
周围所有的停车位上基本都已经没有车了，夜色中周盛那辆亮着灯的银色轿车显得格外显眼。  
钟霖拉开了副驾驶的门，就看见周盛正专注地看着他，眼神极尽温柔。  
纵然他再有什么情绪，也不忍心对着这样的周盛说出口了。他刚想问你等多久了，话还没开口，突然被周盛一把搂过去，按在椅子上亲了个结结实实。  
“你别……”钟霖刚想挣扎，周盛贴着他的耳朵沉声说，“别动，看在我等你等了这么久的份上，让我抱一会儿，就一会儿。”  
“车门还没还呢。”钟霖说。  
周盛于是用另一只手把门关上，然后把他搂得更紧。  
“你都不回我消息，我一个人在这里看天越来越黑，委屈死我了。”周盛说。  
“那能怪我吗，”钟霖幸灾乐祸的说，“谁让你自己不讲清楚。”  
周盛含着他的耳垂轻咬了一下，含糊不清地说，“别提了……”  
钟霖由着他抱了一会儿，然后忍无可忍地推了推他的脑袋，“重死了，走开。”  
周盛还真就听话地起了声，替他扣上安全带，然后自己也坐好握住了方向盘：“去哪儿，你家还是我家。”  
“……我要回家，三天不换衣服会被人嫌弃的。”  
“想什么呢，我又没说要干什么。”周盛笑嘻嘻的说。  
“你...”钟霖白了他一眼，“那你今晚可千万什么都别干。”  
“我错了。”周盛立马道歉，“那就去你家吧，走。”  
他一脚油门，车就像个毛头小子似的，冲了出去。  
  
大门背后，杨森淼还是不敢相信自己看到了什么。  
他确实看到钟霖上了周盛的车，而且在虚掩的车门后，他们热烈地亲吻。钟霖一开始好像不太愿意，不知道周盛说了什么，他的态度一下子软了下来。  
这不管怎么理解，都像是被包养了。  
难怪他不过是迟到了一次，经理就让钟霖跟他去开会，周盛就让他接手了项目，原来是这样……  
  
  



End file.
